perminet hell valleytokyo
by JenniferJaneMcfly
Summary: a what if story that crosses into the sailor moon world with back to the future


October 26th 1985

10:am

Marty Mcfly Had just waken up and was hungrey for breakfast so very quicly and

quietly he got dressed and brushed his hair biff who was his father slep in late on

weekends and was a very violent man the last thing marty wanted to do was wake

him so he quickly grabbed his skate board and escaped out of a secret exit that, lorraine his mother had mad for the times well almost all the time when biff cam

home drunk marty escapted out the window to grab a mcmuffin orange jucie pancakes and milk he had to hurry he walked into the mcdonolds and orderd ,breakfast it was 10:03 sorry sir we stop sreving breakfast here at 9:45 biffs orders

marty said to him self geeze does biff own evreything in this town fine ill have a dobble chese burger with fries and pepsi here you go sir he liked come to this mcdonolds because the waitress was very pretty to the eye marty hurrried back to his house.

october 26th 1985 11:3pm WRITTEN BY JENNIFER JANE MCFLY AUGUST 27TH 9:27 PM CHARECTERS MELODY BORWN AND HARMONY MCFLY ARE OWNED BY ME ALL OTHER CHARTERS OWNED BY UNIVRSAL AMBERLIN BOOB GAL STEPHEN SPIELBURG AND BOB GALE BOB CANNON NOW ON TO PERMNIT HELL VALLY oh man said marty if i don't hury up soon bif is gonna send my to

boarding school in germany gah i can;\'t be late again marty went to his

room he had posters of huey lewis and the new van halen and madona

he had a crush onher and loved bhow her style music and videos

caused so much controversy marty was hungry and he called up room

service at biffs pleasure paradise you could chose a male or female

waiteress in a out fit of your choice marty didnt like the idea of

objectafing woman he had a crush on a waitress who also was biffs

current girlfriend and main striper jennifer jane parker marty called the,

number yea i d like 4 tripple decker vback and chesee chesseburgers

currly fry packs and a pepesi and i diet pesi and a diamound ring

and id like to request jennife rparker as the waitress ok shel be there i

n5 minutes sir

Jennifer walked in hey mr marty mcfly heres your food

why do you need all this fod marty are you that hungrey jennife r

laughed jennifers laugh was one of the things marty love about her

actuly jen the foods for me and you um thanks for the tought marty but

biff would kill me if i ate this stuff i am his girlfriend and main star stripper,

what a girl like you his girlfriend??? its not by choice marty jennifer said i

if im not his girlfriend or dont be his main striper and have sex with him

bifff we kick me and my dad out of the apartment qtres at this casino

well jennifer why dont you just eat somthing i can she your bones

hanging out well biff never lets me eat moe then a lean cusanien and

diet pills omg thats horrible! well maybe i can eat the burgers nd frys

and shake i do whant my cruves back so doc said he invented somthing

and he wants you to come tonight right? well yea jennifer thats what he

sadi do you think doc would mind if i came? ive always admierd the

man heheh sure jenny marty said u,m marty jennifer said theres

somthing ive been wanting to tell you ever seice we met when i was 11

and a slave here i hhave had the biggst crush on you you look like

my favorite actor mikael j fox and well i thing were destind for eachother

marty sat there blushing well the truth is jennifer i fell the same way

about you your so beautifu lkind and look just like that hit actress

elsabeth shue and also cladia wells lets be boyfriend and girlfriend

marty put the ring on jenifers finger marty looked at the time oh jenn

we need to leave but what if biff notices that im not here to sstrip or

plesure him well we can create and aqua drop of you we have tons of

these that biff stoped making cause emplyeds would make s of

themselfs and never work aqua drop also jennifer my dad and doc

brown originaly invented aqua drops but biff stole the recipe for it we

need it back who knows what he is doing with those aqua drops so

marty im ready to go lets go and with that the skate boarded to jcpenny

marty and jennifer quickly hurried to jcpeeny doc was standing there wondering

why marty had brought the waitress and striper from biffs plesure paradise

hi doc this is my girlfriend jennifer marty!!! dont you know what she does for a

living doc its not like she has a choice if she dosent work for him he will forclose

the parkers house oh ok i guess its alright if shes a good guy then.

welcome jennifer my name is doc emmet lathdrop brown and what i have invented

here will solove our problems doc has hilavaly always been known as heel vally no

it used toba nice quiet town and biff was just abully till he became rich in 1975

then evreything changed oh how did he become rich well aparently in the future

he he stole my delorean while me and doc were looking for you and he gave a f

Future sports almanatic thus why he is in power now sowe are going to 2015 to

make sure you dont pass out and stay with us and thatmarty if he does buty the

bookkeeps it in save place. well letes go ! they all geet in the car jennifr marty p

repare yourself for tempral displacemt! SO ITS A TIME MACHINE EXLAMIED JENNIFER NAD MARTY! 


End file.
